PROJECT SUMMARY Instructions: The summary is limited to 250 words. The names and affiliated organizations of all Project Directors/Principal Investigators (PD/PI) should be listed in addition to the title of the project. The summary should be a self-contained, specific description of the activity to be undertaken and should focus on: overall project goal(s) and supporting objectives; plans to accomplish project goal(s); and relevance of the project to the goals of the program. The importance of a concise, informative Project Summary cannot be overemphasized. Title: Vet-LIRN Network Capacity-Building Projects PD: Tewari, Deepanker Institution: Pennsylvania Department of Agriculture Pennsylvania Veterinary Laboratory CO-PD Institution: CO-PD: PD/PI 3 Name (Last, First, MI) Institution: CO-PD: PD/PI 4 Name (Last, First, MI) Institution: CO-PD: PD/PI 5 Name (Last, First, MI) Institution: CO-PD: PD/PI 6 Name (Last, First, MI) Institution: CO-PD: PD/PI 7 Name (Last, First, MI) Institution: Project will help with the following objectives 1. Increasing the capacity of laboratories conducting pathogen susceptibility testing by funding the updating or purchasing of additional equipment. 2. Procurement of supplies needed for WGS testing efforts or method improvement. This file MUST be converted to PDF prior to attachment in the electronic application package.